Rose Love
by vampireprincessn1
Summary: Summary and warnings in profile! WIP!
1. Red Roses

**Yugi, Yami, Me: Hi! Hi!**

**Phantom: *mumbles something similar to 'chipper little freaks***

**Me: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction I had originally started writing this in a spiral notebook that I constantly carried around and I still am 'cause I'm still writing plus it just makes it easier to not forget about ideas I may have for the story later.**

**Yami: *rolls eyes* I think they get the point.**

**Yugi: Yami that's mean!**

**Me: don't worry about it Yugi I'll just get revenge later. –Grins evily-**

**Yami: -Blanches- what do you mean?**

**Me: you'll just have to read and find out. Yugi would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Yugi: Sure. Death does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else except the plot if she did it would never have been rated as a kids show.**

**Phantom: You got that right.**

**Me: Hey! *plans revenge on both Phantom and Yami* On with the story!**

_Rose Love_ Chapter 1 Red Rose

"Yugi," A baritone voice whispered in the young boy's ear, warm breath tickling the young boy's lobe while little droplets of waters dropped on to his face telling the boy that the other had just gotten out of the shower. "You need to get up you'll be late for classes."

Yugi wrapped in his warm cocoon of blankets, covered his head and rolled to face the wall mumbling something that sounded similar to 'go away'.

Smiling mischievously the young teen crawled on to Yugi's bed and straddled Yugi's hips before slowly pulling the covers away from Yugi's head to reveal a slightly disheveled and annoyed teen. Yugi stared up into crimson orbs that bore into his own amethyst ones. "Yami," Yugi growled out "let me sleep."

Yami grinned. "Sorry Aibou, no can do class is going to start soon. It's also mandatory to go to class since summer starts tomorrow."

Yugi just glared at Yami. Eventually Yugi groaned and sat up which lead to Yami falling off the bed at the unexpected movement. Yugi burst out laughing until his sides ached. Yugi grinned at Yami before climbing out of bed to help him up.

Yugi extended his hand, which Yami gratefully took before pulling Yugi down on top of him. Yugi gasped as he was pulled down on top of Yami who hugged him making Yugi blush ruby red. Yugi only then realized that Yami was wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants, which made Yugi break out into a deeper blush, Yami's skin warm against Yugi's cheek. Slowly Yami sat up, Yugi still in his arms, now sitting in his lap. Yami looked over at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand next to Yugi's bed. It was 6:30. Yami sighed his breath tickling Yugi's ear making him blush again.

Yami stood up taking Yugi with him and balanced Yugi on his feet in front of him.

"Aibou," Yami said smiling "go get ready for class or we'll be late."

Yugi glanced over at the alarm clock confused. When Yugi noticed what time it was his eyes widened as he made a mad dash around the room grabbing his clothes and shower bag. Yugi busted out of the room and rushed down the stairs to the men's showers on the first floor, leaving a grinning Yami standing in their room.

Yugi quickly discarded his clothes and started his shower making sure not to burn him self with the water. The knots in Yugi's back undid themselves as the water washed over Yugi's petite body.

Yugi slowly slide a finger from the middle of his back to his side trailing one of the many moon pale scars left on Yugi's back. Yugi had developed the habit of trailing a finger across his scars at a young age. Yugi's father was an abusive alcoholic who took his rage and frustrations out on Yugi. Yugi's mother had died when Yugi was little in an accident leaving Yugi with his father.

Yugi quickly cleaned himself up before hurriedly drying off and changing into his usual attire. Yugi sot like a rocket back to his and Yami's room to find Yami was pulling on his jacket.

Yugi and Yami looked almost identical. They had the same blonde bangs that cropped their faces along with the same spiky black hair tipped with red. They also had on the same outfits, both wore blue leather jackets and pants, which were skin tight, a black loose camisole, black studded boots, and black chokers.

There were some differences though like that Yami had three blond lightning bolts shaped streaks that shot up from his crown to were the red tips started. Yami and Yugi's outfits were also colored differently while Yugi's jacket and pants were more a sky blue color, Yami's were a navy. Yugi's skin was also a cream color that appeared almost white to Yami's tanned bronze skin. One of the major differences was that Yami's features were more sharp and mature while Yugi's were softer and more child like.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked as he placed his shower bag by his bed.

Yami smiled "When ever you are."

Yami and Yugi quickly made their way down the stairs, into the academy, and to their first period class. The look-a-likes took their seats just as the bell rung.

**Me: i know it's short sorry i'll try to write more for the other chapters.**

**Yugi: please R&R. Bye.**


	2. White Roses

**Me: *hiding under bed* hi sorry I didn't up date I was sick.**

**Phantom: *grinning* yep she was basically bedridden with no computer for a week. *chuckles then vanishes***

**Me: *glares at where Phantom last was* I find you I kill you.**

**Phantom: try it.**

**Me: *crawls out from under bed and grabs a sword* let's play tag. *disappears into shadows***

**Yugi: *sticks head in room* Death does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters just this plot. *ducks out of room***

_Rose Love_

_Chapter 2 White Rose_

Previously

Yami and Yugi quickly made their way down the stairs, into the academy, and to their first period class. The look-a-likes took their seats just as the bell rung.

"You guys just made it." A voice behind Yugi whispered.

Yugi turned around and smiled at the person behind him "Morning Ryou, Yami had a hard time waking me up. I really didn't want to come to school today." Yugi stated.

Ryou gave Yugi a concerned look. The young teen looked at Yugi with warm brown eyes. Ryou was a little taller than Yugi about Yami's height, with semi-crazy waist length snow white hair, and soft gentle features. "How come you didn't want to come?" Ryou asked his British accent clear.

Yugi's smile saddened a bit "Because we're all going to either be going back to our families or stay at the dorms over the summer and we won't be able to see each other that much."

Ryou smiled again "Yugi, we'll still be able to see each other over the summer and we can always talk over the phone."

Yugi's smile brightened "Thanks Ryou." Yugi turned back around and faced the board.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later. She was a tall pretty woman in her late twenties. Her hair was a fiery red that went down to the middle of her back, her eyes were a grassy green that shined like gems, her skin was a creamy white like most redheads. Her face was decorated with freckles and a smile. "Good morning class." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Mizumi!" the class answered back all with smiles on their faces. It would be near impossible not to smile there was just something about Mizumi that made you want to smile.

"You guys ready for summer break?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" The class shouted.

"Good, then you won't mind if we start summer a little early. All classes have been cancelled so today you do what your homeroom teacher wants, and I say we spend the day outside it's too nice a day to be spent cooped up inside!"

The class let out a round of cheers. As everyone headed outside Mizumi told them some games had been set up around campus. Outside games were set up in a various areas of the courtyard giving the students chances to hang with friends.

Yami, Yugi, and Ryou went and sat under a cherry blossom tree that was at the side of the courtyard away from the loud noises coming from the games. Small rays of sunshine danced across their skin warming them up. They had been sitting there just lightly dozing for a while when Ryou yelped making Yami and Yugi both jump. The duo checked to see what was wrong, they glared at what they saw but were smiling on the inside.

"Bakura," Ryou whined "don't do that." He said lightly hitting the arm around his shoulders.

The young man chuckled deeply, his mouth right by Ryou's ear making Ryou shiver. His right arm tightened around Ryou's waist. "I just couldn't seem to control myself. You have a very strong affect on me." Bakura said in a seductive baritone voice.

Bakura looked strikingly similar to Ryou though the few differences they had stood out. While Ryou had a pale skin color Bakura had slightly tanned skin. The other features were slight but noticeable as well like that Bakura's hair was wilder than Ryou's and his eyes were not kind and gentle but held a mischievous or evil glint to them. One of the most noticeable traits was probably that Bakura was taller and had sharper features than Ryou.

Bakura pulled Ryou even closer to him making Ryou blush though he gave no resistance. Ryou relaxed a little in Bakura's embrace, leaning back into Bakura's chest. Bakura leaned back against the tree and sighed, happy to have Ryou in his arms. After a while Bakura started to play with Ryou's hair, making Ryou giggle when he tickled Ryou on the cheek with one of his locks. A few moments later Bakura and Ryou fell asleep unaware of anyone around them but each other.

Yami and Yugi had gone to the other side of the tree to let Bakura and Ryou have their privacy when Ryou started blushing. Yami and Yugi knew that Ryou and Bakura liked each other and that neither one was going to tell the other how they felt. It was like that with all their friends. Yami's friends each liked one of Yugi's friends and vice versa. Bakura Mao liked Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba liked Joey Wheeler, and Marik Ishmal liked Malik Ishtar. Yami and Yugi were also friends with Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin, who also had a thing for each other.

The funny thing though, was that none of them would admit their feelings for the other. They all knew that the one that they liked was gay they just didn't know if the other would accept their feelings. So, afraid of being rejected by the other they refused to confess their feelings.

Yami and Yugi had been sitting for a while when they heard light snores. The look-a-likes got on their knees and crawled around to the other side of the tree to see Ryou and Bakura asleep, Ryou in Bakura's arms. Immediately the two knew that though they looked like they were together neither one had confessed because they hadn't heard Ryou squealing in joy.

Yami and Yugi smiled mischievously when Yugi pulled out a camera from his pocket. Yugi truly preferred to use older cameras because they caught more things then digital cameras but for quick shots a digital camera would be fine. Yugi turned the sound and flash off before crawling in front of Ryou and Bakura and taking a quick picture. Yugi had always had a passion for the Arts. Yugi could often be found doing something related to the Arts; be it taking a picture with his camera, painting, or singing or writing a song.

Yami had always liked the fact that Yugi was willing to go for his dreams even when people discouraged him. Yugi never listened to what people had to say about him. When asked, Yugi would say 'it doesn't matter what people think about because they don't matter. Only my friends and family matter.'

To Yami, Yugi was like His hikari. His light. Yugi was sweet and pure and innocent and he looked it as well. Yugi's large eyes and childlike features gave Yugi a look of innocence. Yugi never liked being called cute and innocent; it bugged him for some reason.

Yami and Yugi got up and decided to look for their other friends. They had only been walking for a little while, when a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Yams. Hey, Yug."

Yami and Yugi turned to see a dirty blonde heading their way, a brunette trailing behind.

"Hey, Joey. Hi, Seto." Yugi said.

"Where's Ryou, I thought he was with you." Joey questioned.

Yami and Yugi both pointed to the tree that Ryou and Bakura sat under asleep.

"Oh," Joey said "did one of them confess?" his brown eyes showing his interest.

"Would they be asleep if one of them had confessed?" Seto remarked, his ice blue eyes showing amusement.

"No," Joey said a grin spreading across his face "they'd either be talking or making out, making out most likely."

Yami chuckled. "True, they most likely wouldn't leave each others sides for a few months at least." Yami said smiling.

The Seto put an arm around Joey's waist making him blush. "None of the others would leave the sides of the one they like either." Seto said.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Joey asked still blushing crimson.

Seto looked at Joey quizzically, "What?" Seto responded.

"Your arm…around my waist…why?" Joey asked slowly.

Seto smiled, "No particular reason."

"Joey," Yugi started "Yami and I were going to go check out the games and see if we could find the rest of the gang. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Joey replied enthusiastically, trying to get away from Seto. Once out of Seto's grip Joey started walking towards some games at a quick pace, Seto following close behind.

Yami and Yugi were a little ways behind the two, giggling.

"Yugi" A voice screeched. Yugi stopped laughing and turned around slowly already dreading what was coming next. Sure enough a brunette with short hair and blue eyes was waving at Yugi. Yugi sighed. He had hoped to avoid this.

Hearing Yugi sigh Yami turned to see who it was that had his Aibou. When Yami saw the brunette he could barely stop himself from growling. What did that bitch want with his Aibou this time?

The girl had finally reached them. "Hi Yugi" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Tea." Yugi said. Yugi really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hey Yugi," Tea said sweetly "I was wandering if you would like to hang out with me."

Yugi dreaded the idea of being with Tea. She had been stalking Yugi since Kindergarden trying to get him to go out with her even though she knew he was gay.

"Sorry Tea, I can't right now I'm doing something." Yugi tried to come up with a good excuse to make Tea leave him alone but before he could say anything Tea spoke.

"Oh," Tea said sounding a bit disappointed. "Oh well, maybe some other time." Tea turned to leave "see you later Yugi." Tea said trying to sound seductive.

Yugi shivered. 'I really hate her. She creeps me out.'

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Aibou; I'm not going to let her near you I promise." Yami knew how much Yugi hated Tea and how she creeped him out. Yami had never liked Tea either even less when Yugi had told him of his past with her.

Yugi looked up smiling and placed his hand over Yami's. "Thanks Yami." Yugi turned and embraced Yami in a hug taking Yami by surprise.

After Yami recovered from the pleasant surprise of Yugi hugging him he returned the hug. The two stayed like that for a little while before they separated. Taking the others hand they went to look for the others.

**Me: you can't hide forever!**

**Phantom: *ducks into a random room***

**Yami: *looks up* what did you do this time?**

**Phantom: teased her with the fact that she was bored and of the computer for a whole week.**

**Yami: and how long has she been chasing you?**

**Phantom: um…about three hours**

**Yami: *shaking head* you are so dead.**

**Phantom: *jumps away from door as a sword goes through it near where he was* Oh shit.**

**To be continued…**


	3. MY LOVELY FANS!

TO ALL MY LOVELY FANS!

After going over the chapters many times I have decided to reupload them and make them longer with more detail. That is all!


End file.
